The elevator installation is installed in a building. It consists essentially of a cage which is connected by way of support means with a counterweight or with a second cage. The cage is moved along substantially vertical guide rails by means of a drive, which selectably acts on the support means or directly on the cage or the counterweight. The elevator installation is used in order to convey persons and goods within a building over individual or several stories. The elevator installation includes devices in order to secure the elevator cage in the case of failure of the drive or the support means. For that purpose use is usually made of braking devices which can brake the elevator cage on the guide rails when required.